Our Last Summer
by Goldensnitchette
Summary: "I think I really do love you, Ginny." What happened on that hot, summers day? Draco x Ginny
_**Hey guys! I'll be updating this story every so often! This took me a lot of time and I really love the character development that I had in this story!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the setting. All rights go to JK**_

* * *

He was waiting for her in the bathroom with Moaning Myrtle their usually spot for their afternoon hookup. They had to be careful not to get caught when they did the deeds because once Dumbledore had walked in and he decided to join in the fun and it was just _AWKWARD_ for everyone. Apart from the headmaster, he really enjoyed.

Anyways, Ginny arrived at the bathroom and was like grinning really sexually and Draco's erected cock.

"Hey babe, looks like I'm right on time," Ginny said, licking her lips and purring. Draco was shocked by her boldness, as she normally was a bit shy on the sex-duel front. But it was a happy thought to know she was now comfortable to fuck him and talk dirty. DODODODODODODODODODODOD TALK DIRTY TO ME.

Basically what happened was that they fucked rlly hard and then draco got her preggers and she had to Austria to get an abortion. It was totally swag. UNLESS YOU DON'T AGREE WITH ABORTION THEN FUCK YOU WOMEN SHOULD BE ALLOWED TO DO WHAT THEY WANT WITH THEIR BODIES YOU NON FEMINIST.

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO I AM DRACO

* * *

 _ **~ fin ~**_


End file.
